Jealousy Consumes All
by Kendra-Sama
Summary: A plot-line story of a battle of Lust. Who will win Sasuke? Who will do the most to have him? To control him? To take him? Contains yaoi, explicit scenes in later chapters. Is mainly NaruSasu. May contain SakuSasu, ItaSasu, ItaNaruSasu.


**Sasuke and Naruto Pairing  
By Kendra**

**Authors Note: **This is a rather short Prologue, but it gives the theme of the story. Thanks to Emily for bugging me to write a Plotline story… 'Cause without your urging, this Story wouldn't exist. Oh, /--/ is a flashback, TS is a time skip, PoV is the PoV is changing from one character to another. Enjoy!

**Jealousy Consumes All**

**Prologue: "Where is he, Naruto?"**

Sakura's green eyes widen as she peeps around the corner.

Sasuke and Naruto stand, facing each other, indecisive half-smiles on their faces.

She watches, in horror, as Naruto lean forwards, eyes closed, and touches his lips to Sasuke's.

Deciding she has seen enough, Sakura gasps for breath, and slides to a crumpled heap at the base of the wall. Her tear-stained face held in her hands, she rocks back and forth.

"Why? Why? Why Naruto, did you steal _my_ Sasuke? _MY_ Sasuke!" she mutters in rage.

Anger surges through her body as she climbs to her feet.

She peeks around the corner again, a plan forms in her mind as she sees Sasuke punch Naruto in the face. She makes her decision. With a flick of her short pink hair, Sakura carefully slips around the corner, keeps in the shadows, and her plan unfolds.

TS  
PoV

Kakashi is sitting beneath a tree on the edge of the village reading a particularly perverted chapter in his book, when he suddenly slams the book close, leans back against the trunk of the tree, lets his thoughts wander.

A divert smirk splits his pale face. He is thoroughly amused with his thoughts. They were on two boys who the passage reminded him of, but only the two boys weren't gay… Well at least one of them wasn't…

Sasuke was straight, he had the attention of many a girl, but as for Naruto…

Kakashi wasn't going to dwell on _that_ thought. A rustle from behind him, brings his train of thoughts to a sudden halt.

Standing in front of him is Sakura-san. Her intense green eyes hold his gaze, an angry spark in their depths.

"Kakashi-Sensei," she greets him through gritted teeth, bowing slightly, "I need your help,"

Kakashi grimaces openly. Sakura wouldn't come to him for help unless she had no one else to go to.

"Okay, what with, Sakura-san?" is his casual reply.

A fire ignites in Sakura's eyes. She jumps up and down on the spot, screaming with a high-pitched volume. Breathing heavily, she calms down, and starts pacing back and forth in front of Kakashi.

"Where to start? Oh! I know! Naruto kissed Sasuke! Right there in the middle of open daylight! Just… just puckered up, leaned forwards and… you know! It's not like Sasuke wanted it or anything! He is _not _gay, but Naruto! Oh, I could– "

She stops and looks in askance at Kakashi who has tears of laughter running down his face. The fire in Sakura's eyes intensifies. She gives a frustrated scream that catches in her throat.

"I knew it would be a waste of time coming and asking you for advice!" she shouts and walks off.

Kakashi smiles and opens his book again, all thoughts of his pupils erased from his mind, and glad that he escaped one of Sakura-san's arduous speeches.

He pats his water flask affectionately, before finding his page.

TS  
PoV

As Sakura rounds a corner, head down and lost in thought, she walks straight into a dark, towering figure. She staggers back, and glares up at the person.

"You had better watch where you're go-"

She stops as the man fixes her with a deadly black glare. His thin lips twitched slightly.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't, little girl?" was the stranger's icy reply.

Sakura backs down from the challenge the man holds in his beady black eyes.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't know me!" she screeches.

Sakura edges slowly around the man with the long black cloak, and hopes he will pass her. The stranger lets out an _Hmph, _and continues walking on, ignoring Sakura.

Sakura follows the seemingly oblivious-to-her-presence, and very good-looking man for a short while, as he walks around Konoha, looking for something, or someone.

Finally he walks purposely over to a street stall, where the blonde haired, orange clothed Naruto sits.

PoV

Naruto jumps, and almost shits himself, as a hand of iron grips his shoulder. He twists around and is faced by a deadly black gaze that whispers of death.

"What the fuck! Who are you?" he demands as the stranger steers him towards a dark alley.

"Wouldn't you like to know," is the stranger's sneered retort, "Where is he, Naruto? Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto gapes. Not comprehending what this dark man is saying… _He thinks _**I**_know where Sasuke is, after what happened? But of course, this man doesn't know about that…_ Naruto sighs mentally, shakes his head before he replies to the stranger's accusation.

"I have not seen Sasuke since much earlier today, just after shuriken training, and I wouldn't tell **you **where he was, even if I knew and my life depended on it!" he states truthfully, as he tries to shrug free of the man's resilient grip on his shoulder.

The dark man scowls and releases Naruto's arm and turns to leave the alley.

"I have unfinished business with Sasuke that needs to settled, if you see him be warned that next time we meet, Naruto, your life **will** depend on telling me where that little brat is!"

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief that the stranger had left, but which is soon replaced with a gasp of pain as a kunai is placed against his throat.

Blood trickles from the hair-thin cut as the owner of the kunai walks from behind Naruto and into his line of vision. Another gasp echoes through the alley.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asks, her eyes electric green, her voice drips with warning, "Tell me Naruto!"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan! I don't know," Naruto sobs, his breathing becomes ragged as he tries to control the spasms of pain that engulf his heart, "Let me go, please? I will find him for you, Sakura, just… please!"

Sakura takes the kunai away from Naruto's throat and wipes it on his shirt, puts it away and leaves the alley, like the stranger did just moments before…

**End Note:** So I hope you like it! Please review? Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully...


End file.
